


And That Makes Three

by ella_rose88



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/M, Family, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 20:38:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ella_rose88/pseuds/ella_rose88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen has a long-awaited surprise for her husband....</p>
            </blockquote>





	And That Makes Three

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the June 2012 Writing Competition over at Welcome To Camelot. The theme was Family. Thanks must go to my friend wickederthanyou for editing this for me. Once again, comments and kudos are encouraged and appreciated!

Arthur lies awake, while his wife lays in slumber, resting. His hand gently caresses her swollen stomach and he remembers the night she told him her news.

_Arthur is glad that the blasted council meeting is over. He hasn't seen his beautiful wife all day and he misses her._

_Finally he arrives at their chambers and opens to the door, only to see that there are candles alit all over the room, casting a wonderful glow about the place. He walks in closer and sees that Gwen is nowhere to be found_.

" _Guinevere," he calls out and he hears her behind the screen, before she appears from the side, a little surprised._

" _Oh I thought you were going to be longer," she tells him a little disappointedly._

" _Yes well, I thought it was time I saw my wife so I ended it early." He smirks at her and walks closer to her, giving her a kiss on her cheek. She smiles and he continues, "And now I'm glad I did for it looks like you have a surprise for me."_

_Gwen blushes and nods her head, "Indeed I do, Husband." She tells him before taking his hand and leading it to the table where they dinner is all set out. They sit down and eat while talking to each other pleasantly about their days. She is really good at prolonging her surprise and it's not long till Arthur's patience runs out and he asks her about it._

_Gwen sighs and giggles a little at her husband's lack of patience, before she stands up and sits herself on his lap. For a minute Arthur gets distracted with how beautiful his wife looks - not that she does not always look beautiful - but tonight she seems to have a glow about her. So he kisses the side of her neck, making her sigh before she pushes him away._

" _Hey," he complains before she sighs at him, "That was not my surprise." She then gently picks up his hand and guides it to her stomach. Arthur looks at her confused and Gwen finds it totally adorable before she announces to him happily. "I'm pregnant." Then she waits for his reaction to the news. He looks shocked and Gwen is scared that he is not happy for just stares at her. Her face falls a little and she turns her head away, too scared to look at him any longer. And then she feels his hand on the back of her neck, pulling her closer to him and his lips fall upon hers._

_Eventually, they break apart and Arthur asks her, "Are you sure?" Gwen nods her head and Arthur pulls her in a hug._

They had been married for five years and were childless. And while he was relieved that they were finally having a child, for Arthur the thing that made him most happy was that he was finally going to have a family - a child of they own.


End file.
